CHRIS VIOLETTE BIRTHDAY SPECIAL
by Z tate
Summary: It's chris violette's birthday .My wishes for him. Category is power rangers cause i think power rangers fans knows him better.


**Hi everyone,Today is Chris Violette's birthday and I'm a big fan of him.**

 **A/n: Just because my author name is Z Tate that doesn't that it is about Z and Sky .It is about the real me and Chris Violette.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS VIOLETTE**

It was late night.I wasn't sleeping.I wanted to sleep but couldn't because my mind was full of his thoughts It would be his birthday any time.The day when he was born. He is my favourite actor of all time.I was wondering that what would he do on his birthday?How he would celebrate it?Maybe he'll give a party to his friends or he'll do something else on his birthday.I know that there would be most of his fans who would wish him on his birthday by twitter or by some other ways.Most of his friends and relatives would call him exactly on 12:00 o'clock but I can't do anything instead of praying to God for your well being.I also can wish you through any social site but i hardly hope that you'll check it out.I'm here very far away from you.I think that being your fan doesn't mean that i should do something to show it to people and you .There would be your's so many fans who could not wish you directly on your birthday but that doesn't mean that they aren't your fans.I know that just like me they would pray to God for you.I know that you even don't know that here is me who,is your big fan.I might not be your big fan in people's and even in your eyes .Those crystal eyes who can make anyone feel weak in front of them. those eyes who can make anyone believe on you without wasting any minute but in my eyes i'm your big fan .I know that i'm not with you physically but in my mind you can be with me anytime.

If I was somewhere around your home then early in the morning when you would wake up and come out into your balcony ,if you have one,you will find me there on the road,cheering up for you,wishing you and then maybe you'll wave your hand at me or maybe you'll give me your brilliant smile OMg! if it'll happen then i'll explode from happiness .After some time when you'll come out from your house and heading towards your car to get inside it and your bouncers will try to save you from the crowd and from media while they will trying to get a handshake with you and maybe even shot a selfie with you i'll stand there doing nothing because i would not want to create trouble for you.I know that this type of behaviour of fans causes trouble for celebrities but fans think that it would be a good opportunity for them to meet their favourites ,so they could not realize that their behaviour would be hurting their favourites. I'm not one of them.

I can't give you any gift but even if i could then i wonder what it could be.

I can give you a bouquet but what if you don't like it's flowers.I can give you a photo frame but i think that you would definitely have so much frames in your home.I know that people'll give you gifts for your birthday and maybe some of them would be useful for you and you'll definitely like them. I can't give you anything instead of wishesh.Okay! Enough about gifts .

I wonder that what I should do to celebrate your birthday .Let me think…...ummmm...oh! ya I can watch movies in which you played a role and I can also watch power rangers SPD in which you had played the role of Sky Tate .Ah! that role of your's was super amazing. You were looking so much hot in that uniform and your cocky and strict attitude was like totally unbeatable. Hey ! isn't it would be fun to see Sky tate and Reggie of labou movie one -by - one , i mean that two roles of your's are totally wonderfull l had also seen Amazing kickstarts video of photoshoot in which you were looking totally amazing .In one video,you wore that stylish goggles.Although,it were covering your crystal like eyes but yet it were looking cool. I like to see your pics so much that my laptop and android are full of your pics.There are so many pics of yours which are so much amazing.The picture you uploaded on your twitter account which was for a magazine is too much cool.

Well it is not like that I'm going to do nothing special on your birthday .I am taking my friends to a hotel for your birthday celebration.We 'll go there and hangout and also cut a cake from your side.

Wait ! I'm thinking for a long time .What time it would be?My watch….oh my god there are only six seconds remaining in your birthday. let me countdown 5...4….3...2 and 1 Happy birthday Chris Violette .Many -many returns of this day.May God !bless you and all of your wishes come true .You will get all the heights in your life.I wish that If anything bad is going to happen to you then please God! turn that towards me instead of you .

My feeling towards you are not romantic.My feelings towards you are indescribable .You are like a moon to me whom,I can see but can't touch.I don't have a crush on you like some fans of your's.I just admire you for your work.You are not my idea just because I don't want to be an actor.For me, you are an amazing creation of God and I'm your crazy,stupid fan.

 **Time for the** **birthday** **song**

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday dear Chris_

 _Happy birthday to you…._

 ** _The End…._**

 **So,that are my thoughts mentioned above ,if you guys like it then plz review it** **and if you don't like it then thanks for your time to read it.**


End file.
